1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion target generating apparatus of a mobile robot that has leg links.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been proposed a variety of apparatuses adapted to generate motion targets of a mobile robot, such as a bipedal walking robot. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-116529 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) proposes an art whereby to sequentially generate, at a predetermined control processing cycle, a desired gait that defines the displacement amount of each joint of a mobile robot so as to enable the mobile robot to carry out a required motion (mobile motion) within a range in which the constraint condition of the motion state of each joint of the mobile robot is satisfied (the condition of a variable range of the displacement amount and the displacement velocity of each joint).
According to the prior art described in Patent Document 1, for each time at which a motion target of the robot is to be generated (at a predetermined control processing cycle), a motion target at each time is generated such that the motion target at that particular time satisfies the constraint condition of the motion state of each joint (hereinafter referred to as “the joint constraint condition” in some cases).
Hence, if a motion target is continually generated in a current pattern, then it is difficult to adjust the generation pattern of the motion target beforehand even in a situation in which there is a high possibility that the joint constraint condition will not be satisfied in the near future.
As a result, the generation pattern of the motion target easily changes. Hence, there has been a possibility of impairing a smooth generation pattern, which leads to impaired smoothness of the motion of the mobile robot.